


That's An Order

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Cor can't sleep, and apparently neither can Prompto. The two take on a hunt together to work off some energy and the gunslinger discovers a secret.





	That's An Order

A cool breeze blew into the small motel room from the open balcony doors. Autumn was in full swing in Duscae, bringing rainy days and chilly nights. But that suited the room’s occupant just fine. The Crownsguard uniforms could be unbearably hot in the summer heat, so the chilled air was a welcome change.

Cor sat on the bed, the old frame creaking its displeasure beneath him, and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. His thoughts wandered over the events of the last several weeks. He hadn’t properly allowed himself the time to grieve the loss of his two closest friends, and didn’t really intend on it either. Emotions such as sadness and grief would only distract him from the true goal - helping the Chosen King, But sitting alone in the small room with nothing to focus on, he couldn’t seem to force back the emotions welling up inside of him.

Standing he rushed out the door and made for the diner next door. Perhaps they would have a hunt, something to occupy his time until morning. He was so focused on his destination, he didn’t notice the small blond sitting in the hall glancing through his camera until he was nearly on top of him. Disaster was only narrowly avoided thanks to Cor’s quick reflexes.

“M-Marshall.” Prompto stuttered, standing at attention, “Sorry I-”

Cor raised a hand, silencing the young man, “What are you doing up Prompto?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Prompto replied, busying himself with shutting off his camera.

“Can’t sleep?” Cor asked, venturing a guess based on the bags under the blond’s eyes.

“Yep. Same with you?”

“Yes. I’m going to check out the available hunts. Figured maybe that would tire me out.” Cor explained.

“Oh.”

“You’re welcome to tag along.” Cor offered after a moment of hesitation.

“Ah, are you sure? Wouldn’t want my flailing to get in the way of The Immortal.” Prompto said, trying to turn his lack of self-esteem into a joke. The marshall didn’t smile, instead his frown deepened.

“Think of it as extra training, Prompto.”

“I don’t-”

“That’s an order.” Cor finally said.

“Y-Yessir.” Prompto chirped. He motioned that he was just going to put away his camera, leaving Cor waiting in the hall.

An hour later found the two trekking through the surrounding plains as rain poured down,. To his credit, Prompto wasn’t complaining despite the chill or rain, but he was shivering and Cor felt bad dragging the thin gunner with him into the night,. He paused, shrugging off his outer jacket and handing it to the blond.

“But what about you?” Prompto asked, hesitating.

“I’ll be fine.”

Nodding, the blond snatched the jacket and eagerly pulled it on, happy for the added warmth. The tiniest hint of a smile curled Cor’s lip, making Prompto blink in surprise. “You can smile?” He blurted out, making the marshall chuckle. He actually laughed when the blond yipped about him being able to laugh too.

"Don’t tell anyone.” Cor said as his laughter subsided.

“Your secret is safe with me, Marshall.” Prompto said, nodding sagely.

“Just call me Cor.”

“Okay. Cor.”


End file.
